


What Is Love?

by satelliesziam



Series: Let The Games Begin. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Leeeyum-“ Zayn whined, balling his hands into Liam’s white t-shirt and burying his face into the alpha’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>( or the one where Liam despises male omegas, but one day - he does not. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want part two,yeah?  
> It's just an idea that I had in my head for a while and today I had managed to complete it. I am thinking about two more parts of this story, but only if there is an interest. (: 
> 
> Also, on my previous one-shot " Home,Sweet Home. " gathered a lot of hits and kudos in just one day!HOLY SHIET! Thank you so damn much,guys. I never thought that the fic would be interesting.
> 
> ( also, some of the info in the beginning is from Wikipedia, because I suck at history apparently and I found searching for it in internet for more useful. )
> 
> \- Song and title for this chapter is What Is Love by V.Bozeman.

“So, who is going to tell me something about the French history in the seventeenth century?” a tall and slim man with white hair and wrinkled face asked, while his bright blue eyes, full of hope were eyeing his students.

_Silence-_

  
Apparently, nobody was interested in the French history. The young girls and boys in the small classroom were doing anything to get themselves distracted, while the teacher was trying to spill some knowledge in their brains. His mission has failed, he knew.

  
  
For the teacher’s fortune, a small and completely unnoticed from the crowd at the front rows boy was sitting in the back desks of the room as his hazel eyes were gazing at the teacher and his bushy eyebrows were furrowed in a sign of concentration.

  
  
“Ah, Zayn…could you tell us a little about it? “the teacher, Mr. Gibbs, asked the boy, whose face flushed a little because the whole attention of the class was now on him.

  
  
Zayn took a deep breath; his fingers nervously were tapping on the wooden surface of the desk as he tried not pay attention at the funny grimaces his classmates were doing to him, just to get him distracted as well.

  
  
“France’s pacification under Henry IV laid much of the ground for the beginnings of France's rise. One of the most admired French kings, Henry was fatally stabbed by a Catholic fanatic in 1610... “ Zayn mumbled trying not to stutter, licking his plump and red lips from biting every few seconds to continue his thoughts.

  
“ And what were Colbert's attempts to promote economic growth and the creation of new industries? “  
  
  
Zayn cleared his throat and continued talking, “ I think they were not a great success… France did not undergo any sort of industrial revolution during Louis XIV's reign. Indeed, much of the French countryside during this period remained poor and overpopulated, but the resistance of peasants to adopt the potato and other new agricultural innovations while continuing to rely on cereal crops led to repeated catastrophic famines long after they had ceased…”    
  
  
Mr. Gibbs was proud from Zayn. He was one of his best students and he was interested in History. The teacher knew the boy had potential;  
  
  
“ Very good, Malik. “ Mr. Gibbs said and gave Zayn approving nod, while the other  students were mumbling under their breaths insults and curses, but from inside secretly envying the black haired lad for his knowledge on this subject.

  
  
Zayn bowed his head down, taking in a sharp breath and looking up seconds later, the flush was still prominent on his cheeks.  
  
  
“Next time we see each other, I want an essay of you explaining what did you understood from today’s lesson. “ groans and huffs in annoyance echoed in the room, but Zayn only was nodding at the teacher and wrote in his small notebook his homework, so he won’t forget, because recently he was distracted and he didn’t want to see the disappoint in his teacher’s eyes if he forgot about his essay.

  
  
Zayn was this type of students who would stay at home all day just to finish his homework and then go to work for a couple of hours, just to be back in his house later and keeping with his studies.

  
  
Nobody noticed Zayn at school. But the reason was not only him, being the nerd of the school. There was another one, of course.  
  
  
Zayn was _omega_.  
  
  
Nobody in Zayn’s school tolerated male omegas. All alpha boys were making fun of them and were pushing and hitting them in the halls, telling them how pathetic they were and asking stupid questions as (- _How are you supposed to get pregnant through your ass?…_ ) or ( _\- When you get pregnant, where is the exit for the baby as you are about to give birth? Through your dick, maybe?..._ ) Zayn has been asked these questions, but he paid no attention to them. As the time passed, Zayn had learned that it didn’t worth it listening to their insults and stupid questions. He knew that once he finishes school and goes  to university, his life would become better. He would find someone special…

 

 +

 

Once the bell for ending the class echoed through the hallways, Zayn stood up, collected his things and made his way toward the door. He heard a few insults about him but he shook his head, completely unfazed by this situation anymore. The boy nodded at his teacher for goodbye and walked out from the room, blending with the passing students.  
  
  
Zayn was watching at his legs as he was making his way toward his locker to leave the books he didn’t need and take the ones for his next class.

  
  
Suddenly he heard _that_ laugh, too familiar to Zayn and making the boy’s heart thumping in his chest.

  
  
Zayn shoots his head up, his eyes who were shade dark were searching for the familiar face in the crowd of students and he gasped as he saw what he was looking for.

  
  
The messy sand brown hair on top of his head, the sun-kissed skin, full lips curled into a disguising smirk and bright brown eyes boring into Zayn's.

  
  
  
“ Shit, “ the black haired boy muttered under his breath and turned his back, taking bigger steps. He’d do anything to be away from this boy. He’d do anything to feel this boy’s lips on Zayn’s- Fuck.

  
  
No. No. This was not the situation. Zayn shook his head at his dumb thoughts. He was being distracted and this was not good. It was weird that Zayn hated him for the insults and cruel ways to show that he despised male omegas, but at the same time, Zayn wanted to jump on his bones and snog the hella out of him-

  
No! _Liam Payne_ was most definitely Zayn’s worst nightmare.

  
  
That boy was the Devil. He had the looks, had the charm, the smile and the perfectly sculptured body making everyone bow at his feet.  
  
  
Unfortunately, his personality was ugly and it was too bad that nobody could see it. Liam had many friends, who were ready to do anything he told them to. He was that kind of alpha that all the girls wanted to mate with, his scent was pretty strong which showed that Liam was physically and emotionally powerful than the other alphas in this school.

   
“ Hey Malik-“ Zayn bit his lower lip and he desperately wanted to erase himself from the face of the Earth, while he stood in front of his locker and fumbled with the lock, trying to open it, take the things he needed and walk as far away from Liam’s sight, but it was too late.

  
  
Liam pushed the door of Zayn’s locker, closing it and immediately pushed the black haired boy into them with brutal force.

  
  
Zayn whined at the pain in his shoulder and slowly slid down the lockers, sitting on the floor as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, trying to hold the tears;

  
  
There were soft mumbles and whispers and then someone crouched in front of him, grabbing Zayn’s raven shiny locks and lifting his head up so his hazel eyes bored into Liam’s.

 

The black haired boy whined at the rough pull on his hair while his bloodshot red eyes bored into Liam’s.  
  
  
Liam only smirked and tilted his head to one side, his eyes were narrowed and his sharp jaw was so clenched that Zayn thought it would break any moment.

  
  
“ You are a pathetic little creature, aren’t you? I’m so disgusted with the fact that omegas like you are here, in a few feet away… you don’t make the world better place, sweetheart- “ Liam’s friends, a blonde one with blue eyes and raised eyebrows bit his lower lip and chuckled while the other one, with curly brown hair and forest green eyes, was shaking disapprovingly his head and his plump pink lips were pursed into a thin line as If he was more annoyed than happy about the situation.

  
  
“-Why don’t you kill yourself, huh…nobody likes you, nobody wants you…pathetic. “ Liam said his voice low and clear, echoing through the hallway even if the brown haired boy was whispering enough only for Zayn and his friends to hear him. He wouldn’t risk one of the teachers to hear and see what he was doing, because if they did, he will be expelled from the lacrosse team.

 

“ C’mon, Liam, leave him alone and let’s go. I’m dying for a cigarette. “ the curly boy mumbled, tapping his foot on the floor in impatience.

  
  
Liam turned toward his friends and sighed in frustration that one of them was ruining the fun he had.  
  
  
“ Why, “ Liam asked, raising his eyebrow at both of the guys standing behind him.

  
  
“ No, let’s stay and see where it goes.. “ the blonde boy said and Zayn noticed that he had a thick Irish accent.

  
  
“ I agree with Niall, Harry. Let’s have some fun with him… “ Liam’s voice became raspier and once he turned his attention back to Zayn, a loud clicking sound of heels on the floor stopped Liam from saying the thing he had in mind.  
  
  
“ What’s going on?” a high pitched female voice was getting nearer and nearer to the boys.  
  
  
Liam immediately stood up and bit his lip, fumbling nervously with his hands, while his both friends grabbed his shoulders and mumbled an excuse how Zayn was feeling bad and they were just helping him…

   
  
Fucking liars.

  
  
The old female with brown long hair and warm honey eyes raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and clenched her jaw once she saw the backs of the three boys slowly disappeared into the small turn in the hallway. After a few minutes, she turned her attention on the still sitting on the floor boy and crouched in front of him.

  
  
“ Zayn, you can’t keep it up like this, you have to talk to the principle about this… “ She mumbled and put her hand softly on Zayn’s, smiling warmly.

  
  
The boy only shook his head and slowly stood up, collecting his fallen books from the floor.

 

“ I’m fine, Leslie. I don’t need to tell the principle. There is no harm in this whole thing. I can deal with it. “ Zayn spoke, tying lie after lie. His voice was shaking as his eyes never left the floor once he turned toward Leslie, the school counselor.

Leslie shook her head and took a deep breath as she took a step toward Zayn and placed one of her hands on his shoulders.

  
  
“ Don’t let anyone judge you for who you are, Zayn… Don’t be scared of Liam. He is just a kid with high ego because his family comes from a pureblood line of wolves and he is popular. I will give you time to deal with it on your own, but If I see that he is bullying you again, I will not be afraid to take the things in my own hands, got it? “ she said, her voice was calm and made Zayn more relaxed. The boy shoots his head up and nodded slowly. Leslie’s smile was contagious, because as she smiled, Zayn did too.  
  
  
“ Now go to class, darling. After your class ends, I’ll go and speak with your Biology teacher that I held you up.. “  
  
  
“Thank you, Leslie. For everything. “the boy said, his smile slowly fading away from his face.

  
  
Leslie was a beta female and his only friend in the school. He went to talk to her whenever he felt upset about things and she always gave him good advice and comforted him.

 

Leslie smiled for the last time before she turned around and disappeared into the opposite direction of the hallway.

 

  
  
+

 

  
  
Two days.

 

Two days passed since Zayn saw Liam.

  
  
The black haired boy was spending his time mostly in his room, studying or working at the local coffee a few blocks away from his home.  
Currently, Zayn was focused on something on his essay, but the voices distracted him.

  
  
His History class was tomorrow and Zayn wanted to edit his essay and make it better for reading or just adding new things he found out on the internet to make it longer and fuller , but that, of course, was not possible to be done at his house, because he had extra work at the coffee shop, so what a better idea than bringing his homework there?

Zayn took a deep sigh and wiped the sweat forming on his forehead with the back of his hand. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy. The thick rimmed glasses were fogged because of the heat.

  
  
It was strange that he felt so hot today. It was strange that outside was windy and there was no sun.  
  
  
The boy’s jeans got tighter and tighter with every second passing and his eyes couldn’t focus on the words anymore. His legs were shaking and he was now sweating badly. He whimpered once he felt the slick stain forming at the back of his pants.

Fuck.

Being omega was bad.

  
But being male omega having a heat was worse.

  
  
He dropped the pen and gripped the wooden surface he was leaning onto, enough to hold himself from falling.

  
  
A few curious heads turned around in Zayn’s directions, but the boy didn’t even notice. He heard the distant worried voice calling his name, but it was too hot and his whole body was convulsing with painful pulses of the need to get fucked.

 

“ Zayn, fuck- “ Louis, an omega colleague from his work mumbled and held Zayn by wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist, because if he didn’t, the black haired lad with olive skin would fall on the ground and writhe on the floor, whimpering and groaning.

  
  
“ L-Lou…I have to- “ Zayn couldn’t finish his sentence, because his rock hard dick was pressing firmly into his zipper of his tight black jeans and he rocked his hips on Lou’s thigh, needing a friction. Louis seemed to understand what was happening so the blue eyed boy dragged Zayn from behind the bar and led him to the bathroom. Zayn couldn’t exactly hear what Lou was saying to him, but he felt the cold tiles on his back once he was pressed into one of the bathroom stalls.  
  
  
“ Stay here, Zayn. I’ll go get my car and come back for you, okay… “ Zayn whimpered in an answer and leaned his head back on the tiles, his hand slowly making its way to the front of his jeans, desperately trying to relieve the pain and need.  
  
Little drops of sweat were falling down to his forehead and on his flushed cheeks. His lips were plump and raw because he bit them a lot and his eyes were dark brown, almost black, pupils were blown with lust.  
  
  
“ Fuckfuckfuck-“ Zayn was cursing at his heat and at his stupidity of forgetting to take suppressants for his heat. Since Zayn turned fifteen, his mother told him that it was his duty to take pills in order to suppress his waves of need and desire once a month, because clearly his parents were ashamed of having a male omega in the family and their fucking excuse was: _(-You have to take them, Zayn…at least until you find your alpha, then you can stop them-..)_  
  
  
It wasn’t Zayn’s fault that he was so emotionally loaded in school and his job. It was his senior year and he had to perform well on his upcoming exams so he could find a nice UNI and leave his past behind.

 

Zayn’s knees trembled and he slid down on the ground and dipped a hand into his pants, to relieve the tension. His shaky fingers wrapped around his hard cock and the boy gave himself one long stroke before closing his eyes and whining at the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

  
  
He knew he was close and he knew he had to get off a few times, enough to have the power to stumble out from the bathroom and into Louis’s car-

  
  
A loud slam of a door echoed into the bathroom and Zayn took a sharp breath, closing his eyes completely as his grip on his dick never loosened. The pre-come was making the feeling even better and Zayn had to suppress a loud moan by covering his mouth with his other free hand.  
  
  
Zayn’s clothes were now clinging to his body, because of the sweat and his body was shaking. He prayed for Louis to come any moment and take him away from here, so he could fuck himself on the dildo until his heat was gone.  
  
  
The boy jumped because he saw the two pair of shoes behind the small door.  
  
  
A low growl echoed through the room and Zayn whimpered at that. His nose filled with alpha’s scent and the boy began fucking into his fist moaning loudly because he couldn’t help himself.

 

“Fuck-“ he heard someone curse and bang on the door.

  
  
Zayn’s body was responding too well to an alpha standing a door away. The boy was tempted to stand up and open the door. He was craving to get fucked hard and fast and he craved the relief of a knot popping inside of him.

  
  
“Fucking Hell- “ the alpha cursed in his low voice. Zayn’s eyes immediately widened because he knew that voice. He had heard that voice on a daily basis.  
  
  
_Liam._  
  
  
“ L-Liam… “ Zayn whined and he rubbed his thumb over his slit as he bit his lower lip, cumming seconds after. He felt the sticky jizz on his hands, but he couldn’t care less.  
  
  
“ Z-ayn?! What the- “ Liam mumbled and groaned at the strong scent, filling his nostrils. “ Open the door. “ the boy demanded and Zayn couldn’t help but obey the given orders. He stood up and unlocked the door to the stall, revealing the tall and lean body. Liam’s eyes were dark, his chest was rapidly moving and his jaw was clenched.  
  
  
Zayn gasped as he felt his body being pushed into the wall and rough hands began roaming all over Zayn’s heated skin. Liam groaned deep in his throat as he felt the hard dick of the male omega rutting against his thigh.  
  
  
“ Leeeyum-“ Zayn whined, balling his hands into Liam’s white t-shirt and burying his face into the alpha’s neck.  
  
  
Liam’s heart was beating fast in his chest. The boy was so overwhelmed by Zayn’s scent and little sounds he made…

 

The urge to fuck this little and whiny omega was so strong and Liam just couldn’t help it. His alpha instincts were triggered. He had never been faced with this situation before, he had never met a male omega in a heat before and he could admit that at the moment, Zayn looked better than all the girls Liam’s been with.

  
  
“ Fuck me, please….make the pain go away…fill me up, alpha-“ Liam groaned at the words and pressed firmly his body against Zayn’s slowly attaching his plump lips to the omega’s neck as he sucked and bit the place just below the earlobe, earning a small gasp and moan from Zayn.

  
  
“ What the fuck! “ someone from distance shouted, but Liam was too focused on the omega that he growled and started struggling like a furious animal once two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from Zayn’s shaking body.

  
  
The black haired omega was breathing heavily and his body was betraying him in standing still, the strong scent was now all around the bar and the security guards were having a hard time holding all the alphas outside.

  
  
“ I gotcha-“ Louis whispered in Zayn’s ear and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

  
  
Liam was too angry to care about the pleads coming out from the person who had him in a tight grip.He was too angry to care that the person holding him up was Harry, one of his best friends.  
  
  
_All he wanted was Zayn-Dammit!_

* * *

 

 

_**[Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7360471).** _


End file.
